


Searching for 2 Stories

by BlueEyesAngel548631



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesAngel548631/pseuds/BlueEyesAngel548631
Summary: Please help... Seeking 2 Snamione Stories.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 2





	Searching for 2 Stories

Greetings. I am desperate to find 2 stories that I grew fond of but can no longer find. They are in the HP fandom and are Snamione shippings. I am hoping that someone has some info on where I can find them either on AO3 or FF.Net. 

Story One: Takes place after the war. Involves Hermione, her daughter (who is older) and a injured Severus Snape. 

Here is what I can remember. Hermione and her daughter are visiting Diagon Alley on a shopping trip I believe. Hermione's daughter (Rose I believe is her name) suddenly runs off screaming that 'they're hurting him'. She rushes in the direction of Knockturn Alley with Hermione frantically giving chase. After a scurmish with a dark wizard (I think she kills him...) Harry is called and they both realize the wizard she saves is Severus Snape. Though he doesn't look like himself at present. He is severely malnourished, very unkempt and in bad shape. Hermione takes it upon herself to take him in and nurse him back to health. Time goes on eventually Snape wakes up and stays with Hermione and her daughter till he can get back on his feet. Christmas comes around and as part of their family tradition the "Granger Girls" put on a special sofa Christmas Concert just for Severus. Eventually he ends up staying with them permanently. 

This story is one of my all-time favorites but I cannot recall the title or where to find it. Please if anyone can help me I'd greatly appreciate it. I've given all I can remember about it. I hope it helps. 

Story Two: The 2nd story I'm searching for is a bit more elusive I think. It takes place in Hogwarts while Umbitch (lol Umbridge) is in charge. Hermione is Severus' Potions Apprentice. I can only remember bits and pieces of the story but I do remember that Hermione wore a Apprentice badge that had special abilities. It was unable to be taken from her by anyone other than her or Severus. Umbridge had ripped it off of her cloak and after some time adverse things began happening to her. Severus questions Umbridge as to why she has his Apprentices badge to which she replies that Hermione is no longer an apprentice.

I know it's not much to go on (meaning the second story I'm searching for) but I hope it's enough to be able to find them. Any help will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
